Crossfield class
}} / Terran Empire |operator = Starfleet / |Type = Science vessel / warship |Active = 2250s |Decks = |Crew = 136 |Speed = 180 light years in 1.3 secs (using spore drive) |Armament = Phasers, photon torpedoes |Defenses = Deflector shields |image2 = USS Discovery, aft.jpg |imagecap2 = Aft view |image3 = |imagecap3 = }} The Crossfield class was a type of Federation starship in service during the mid-23rd century. Its design consisted of a saucer section, a wide secondary hull, and two elongated nacelles. Two ships of the class were equipped with an experimental spore drive propulsion system, the and its more advanced sister ship, the . History In November 2256, "Stone" and "Psycho" noted that Discovery appeared to be a brand new starship, without even "a scratch on the floor" of the shuttlebay. ( ) The class was also utilized by the Terran Empire in the mirror universe, although that version lacked spore drive technology. ( ) Technical data The ship's armament included phasers and forward and aft photon torpedoes. The ships had deflector shield capability for defense. ( ) Crossfield-class starships were equipped with at least six tractor beam emitters for towing objects in space, two on the ventral engineering hull (port and starboard), and two above the aft doors to the cargo bay to guide boarding shuttles, and two dorsal on the inner-ring of the saucer section. ( , ) File:USS Discovery tractors prison shuttle.jpg|Ventral engineering emitters File:Discovery dorsal tractor emitters.jpg|Dorsal saucer emitters Physical arrangement To facilitate the operation of the spore drive, the saucer section was divided into three concentric sections separated by gaps. When engaging the spore drive, the ship went into black alert, which alerted the crew to the drive's activation. The outer and middle sections housed rings that could rotate clockwise and counter-clockwise respectively, so as to provide excess energy cavitation. ( ) Propulsion systems Two known ships of this class were utilized by Starfleet to test a theoretical spore drive, following the outbreak of in 2256. Shortly after achieving a breakthrough, the was crippled and all crew killed in an accident. She was then scuttled by her sister ship, the . ( ) Ships of this class also included a regular warp drive for faster-than-light propulsion. File:Spore Drive Helm Console.jpg|Spore drive controls FIle:USS Discovery at warp.jpg|''Discovery'' at warp speed Scientific systems Discovery's facilities were capable of supporting over 300 discrete scientific missions—a Starfleet record in 2256. ( ) Interior design The ships design featured polygonal windows to space in crew support compartments including the mess hall and crew quarters. Those same rooms, as well as sickbay and corridors, mirrored the window design through recessed alcoves on the wall. ( ) Main bridge and command deck The main bridge was located on deck one, with a central command chair for the commanding officer, turbolift access at the front-starboard and rear-center, and a computerized transparent window-viewscreen. Clockwise from the center command chair, the bridge stations comprised of a free-standing multi-purpose station, science, tactical, helm, operations, spore drive control, communications, and a free-standing science station. ( ) Off of the bridge was the captain's ready room, where Captain kept a bowl of fortune cookies on his standing desk. ( ) File:Lorca's ready room.jpg|Captain Lorca's ready room (2256) File:Lorca in ready room.jpg|Captain Lorca in his ready room (2256) In 2257, Captain Christopher Pike favored a ready room disconnected from the bridge. This ready room featured a more personalized decor, additional seating, and a conference table as well as a food synthesizer slot and several computer panels. ( ) Engineering Paul Stamets and his Glenn counterpart Straal operated their spore drives from engineering test bay alpha, a standard engineering workspace specially converted for that purpose. ( ) Aboard Discovery, the engineering lab was highly classified, and required a breath print for access. Immediately off of main engineering was a cultivation bay where Paul Stamets was growing his own prototaxites stellaviatori spores. Aboard Discovery's sister ship, the , the engineering section was highly shielded and the hull was double reinforced, preventing transport after a spore drive disaster. ( ) The Glenn had modified the reaction cube in their engineering to hold the tardigrade, as Discovery later would. ( ) Disassembly of spore drive equipment aboard the Discovery began in 2257, opening up the engineering lab with exposed conduits and machinery. Nevertheless, the spore drive was still operational. ( ) and "a standard, uh, engineering workspace" in , the term "engineering" is often used to describe its location without further qualifiers, even when its occupants called in threats, such as in or .}} File:USS Discovery Engineering.jpg|''Discovery's engineering. (2257) File:Prototaxites stellaviatori.jpg|Stamets growing his own spores in his engineering lab. (2256) Medical facilities Sickbay was located on deck four, and featured three biobeds. ( ) Transport and cargo Shuttlebays were also present on ''Crossfield-class starships, with force fields being utilized to contain the atmosphere, as was common on starships. ( ) The shuttlebay contained a large platform, delineated by the vessel's insignia, which descended and rotated to enable access to a launch facility for landing pods. Four pods were stored there, leading to a single launch rail and exterior port. ( ) Aboard the Glenn, the lower stores in the engineering hull were one of the largest storage facilities on the ship. ( ) File:USS Discovery shuttlebay.jpg|''Discovery's shuttlebay. (2256) File:Landing pod launch facility.jpg|Landing pod launch facility (2257) File:USS Glenn lower stores.jpg|''Glenn lower stores and cross section. File:USS Discovery, Corridor.jpg|Corridor aboard a Crossfield-class starship (2256) Transporter systems The transporter room aboard the Crossfield-class occupied a corridor room. The back of the room was a circular alcove containing the transporter pad. The steps of the transporter glowed red when in use. ( ) Crew quarters Crew quarters of the mid-23rd century tended towards spartan, with only minimal options for customization or decoration. Aboard Discovery, senior officers may be assigned their own personal quarters, while junior officers might share quarters. ( ) Crew quarters featured holographic projectors capable of producing a "mirror" image, and a holo-communicator. ( , ) Guest quarters were located on deck 3. ( ) Science labs Aboard Discovery, Lorca kept his own research lab containing weapons and specimens he'd collected (Harry Mudd referred to this lab as Lorca's "man cave"). Located on the lower decks of the engineering hull, this lab featured a holding cell and a window viewing starboard. ( ) Following Captain Pike's decision to move the captain's ready room to another location in 2257, the ready room attached to the bridge was converted into a science lab. Numerous pieces of scientific equipment (including a Vulcan data module) were moved into the section, the large window being separated into two ports by a a computer terminal, and a large, transparent computer interface subdividing the room. ( ) Recreation facilities Crossfield-class starships offered a mess hall capable of serving a few dozen officers at once from five food synthesizers. ( ) s mess hall set was a reuse of the crew quarters set, where only food synthesizer #3 was "functional" for CGI work. Between seasons one and two, the mess hall became its own dedicated set, with a second functional door five functional food synthesizers. Art Director Jody Clement explained visible changes: "Now it’s Mess Hall on Deck 5 instead of Mess Hall on Deck 2. We have multiple Mess Halls!" http://trekcore.com/blog/2019/01/season-2-brings-changes-to-star-trek-discovery-standing-sets/}} Ships commissioned * (NCC-1031) * (NCC-1030) * (mirror universe) (NCC-1019) was seen, it might be considered Crossfield class based on its identical interiors.}} Appendices Appearances (Excluding regular appearances of the USS Discovery) * (First appearance) Background information The class was named for American test pilot . According to Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection, the Crossfield-class is 750.5 meters. The Crossfield-class bears some resemblance to the B-24-CLN, which was seen at the Surplus Depot Z15 in . Both models are based off a concept study model designed by Ken Adam and Ralph McQuarrie for Star Trek: Planet of the Titans. Apocrypha According to technical data prepared for the San Diego Comic Con in 2018, the ISS Discovery had 17 decks, a crew complement of 180, a maximum warp of 8, two impulse engines (approximate warp factor 0.3), and a displacement-activated spore hub drive (approximate warp factor 1431). The Crossfield class is a playable ship in Star Trek Online, and has a small chance of appearing when a player purchases an add-on called the “Discovery Lock Box”. The playable Crossfield comes equipped with the ability to use its spore drive to teleport the ship forward, unleashing a burst of mycelial energy that affects enemies' engines and leaving a payload of torpedoes to detonate in its wake, before teleporting back to its original position—evocative of the tactic employed by Discovery at Corvan II in . The ability is referred to in-game as the "Lorca Manuever". Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starship classes (mirror)